Harry Potter and the Rings of the Founders
by mandrake-o
Summary: *slash warning* Someone's got to go find the Founders' Rings to save Hogwarts from terrible evil... okay, so it's not much about Hogwarts and Death Eaters but more about Harry.
1. One

****

Harry Potter and the Rings of the Founders

Disclaimer: Don't try to tell me I own anything. I'm certain I don't. To legally own something, don't you have to pay for it… with money… with legal tender of some sort?

Have fun reading… if not, just go away. One last thing, this will eventually contain that thing that sometimes goes by the name** *SLASH***. I'm not telling you who, though because that would be ruining the story, but if you're smart, I'm sure you've already figured it out.

And just so you know, this wasn't intended to be a parody of Lord of the Rings or anything.

~*~

Rings are curious magical objects. Rings are able to hold magical power. They store magical power, so many wizards do not wear them. But four powerful wizards once wore them; while they built a centre of learning. They wore them so that the rings could protect their castle even after they had died. The rings were hidden around the school to protect it from all dark forces.

One hundred years ago, four students found the rings. One Ravenclaw, one Hufflepuff, one Slytherin and one Gryffindor. They took the rings from the school and scattered them throughout the earth.

Now four descendants are back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are again one Ravenclaw, one Hufflepuff, one Slytherin and one Gryffindor. They must work together to repay the debt… to find what their ancestors lost.

***

From 'Hogwarts, A History':-

__

Four to create them  
Four to lose them  
Four to retrieve them  
One Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor Slytherin  
One to protect them  
One to be defeated

~*~

The summer had ultimately been boring for Harry Potter. He spent his days in his small bedroom, not daring to venture out except at mealtimes. The Dursleys never disturbed him and ignored him. Today was the 31st of August. Harry had arranged for the Weasleys to buy his schoolbooks. He'd already asked uncle Vernon for a lift to Kings' Cross Station. His uncle had very reluctantly agreed. Harry suspected that the only reason his uncle complied was to get Harry's horrid influence away from them as soon as possible.

There were advantages to a boring holiday. Harry had finished all his homework and done it to a higher than usual standard because of all the time he'd had to check and recheck his work. And, most importantly to Harry, Voldemort hadn't killed him… or the Dursleys. So much had happened to him in the past six years that Harry sought and craved routine. This summer had been perfectly ordinary. Harry had come to expect unexpected things and didn't like living on the edge of a knife.

The car ride in Uncle Vernon's newest company car was uneventful; besides the fact that Harry was close to being kicked out of the car as usual. Vernon Dursley only helped Harry with his trunk to be rid of the boy sooner. The car sped off and Harry wheeled his trunk to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He sped through the barrier and into the magical world for the first time in months. Harry smiled as he watched familiar faces swarm around the platform. He moved out of the way before someone came rushing through the barrier to hit him.

"Harry!" Harry grinned. Some unfamiliar faces looked at him. That was Hermione's voice.

"Hermione?" Harry still couldn't spot the bushy-haired brunette anywhere. He spun around and saw a cloud of flaming red hair. The Weasleys. Harry headed for them, careful not to dislodge Hedwig or bump any unsuspecting younger students.

"Harry!" This time it was Ron calling. He didn't think they'd spotted him yet; only calling for him. Finally, he was close enough.

"Looking for me, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Four Weasleys and a Granger surrounded him.

"How are you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Great!" Harry replied as Mrs. Weasley handed him a stack of books and then hugged him.

"There you are Harry," she said, releasing him.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry opened his trunk, pushed the books inside then shut it.

"Let me get that on the train for you," Arthur Weasley said.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley," Harry replied, lifting Hedwig's care off the trunk. Bill appeared out of nowhere and helped Mr. Weasley.

"Hermione's Head Girl," Ron said proudly.

"Ron, I wanted to tell him myself!" Hermione said.

"That's excellent, Herm!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms around her.

A whistle blew.

"We'd better go," Harry said.

"Ginny!" Ron called, ever the over-protective sibling.

The friends boarded the train and discussed recent happenings in the wizarding and muggle worlds.

"Did you hear about Malfoy?" Ron asked, solemnly. Obviously this wasn't something mean or rude. "His parents were killed. By You-Know-Who." To Harry's look he said. "All right, Voldemort. Sixteen year habits are hard to break." Harry had been trying to get Ron to stop saying You-Know-Who.

"That's awful," Hermione said.

"I wonder why," Harry said. "The Malfoys were some of his closest supporters."

"Maybe they turned on him," Hermione suggested.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny had remained silent the entire time. She just shook her head.

"She's been like that all summer. Ever since that last attack on the school. She was watching when a Death Eater killed one of her friends," Ron said, glumly.

"Are you all right, Ginny?" Harry asked. She just turned her head away and nodded. "Any other Death Eater attacks, Ron?"

Although Harry and Hermione now both received the Daily Prophet, Ron received information faster and more accurately from his father and Percy.

"More muggle households," Ron said. "Some of them aren't even related to a witch or wizard however distantly."

The train arrived at Hogwarts. Harry Potter was no longer as happy as he had been when he first arrived at Platform nine and three quarters. He began to remember in vivid detail what he'd managed to forget over the summer. Six Death Eater attacks on the school in the past two years. Close calls with Voldemort himself. Hogwarts was no longer a safe haven for witches and wizards. Enrollments had dropped dramatically. Dumbledore kept the school open for the sake of the students who had chosen to remain. Letters weren't sent to muggle-born first years for their own safety.

The sorting was over quickly. There were only ten new first years this year. Bates, Field, Langtry and Schofield all went to Gryffindor. Avery, Nott, Wallace and Zabini all went to Slytherin. Fairbanks was a Ravenclaw and Edinburgh was a Hufflepuff. Harry clapped politely for the new Gryffindors.

The site of the almost empty Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables saddened Harry. Many had been killed, gone insane or fled the wizarding world completely. He looked to the almost full Slytherin table almost with disgust, but not hatred. So many of their parents had caused the losses. The Gryffindor table was almost as full. The Gryffindors had lived up to their reputation as being courageous and brave. The only empty seats were those who had died either from attacks on the school or in their own homes. They would stay until there was no Hogwarts left.

Dumbledore rose before the meal began.

"Let us start the meal with a minute's silence for all of us who have lost their lives during this great war." Dumbledore said.

Harry bowed his head and shut his eyes. He thought about all the Gryffindors who had passed away. All the Hufflepuffs who had died to protect their friends. Ravenclaws who had gone insane from the Cruciatus Curse. The minute was soon over and food appeared. The students around Harry continued their vow of silence as they ate.

After the meal, Dumbledore addressed the school again. "In times of great need such as this one, we must take care. We must strive to prevent accidents. We must move with greater caution.

"The Hogwarts School Grounds are off limits and all visits to Hogsmeade for older students have been suspended. Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology classes will take place in the dungeons and on the first floor. There will be no flying of brooms, and no Quidditch.

"And I will be requiring a word with the following four students: Amy Fairbanks, Rachel Overduin, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Would they please see me immediately. Goodnight."

Ron, Hermione and Harry exchanged puzzled looks. Harry just shrugged and went up to the high table. A third year and the Ravenclaw first year joined Harry.

"Professor?" Harry questioned him.

"Just a moment Harry. We are still waiting for Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. Malfoy sauntered up. Harry just looked at him. He shot Harry a more venomous look than usual. Some things never changed. Malfoy's hatred of Harry was one of them. He didn't look any different even after what had happened with his parents. "Follow me."

Dumbledore led them through doors and walls, up corridors and walls and finally to a stone gargoyle that Harry knew marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Fizzing Whizbees," Dumbledore said. The gargoyle moved aside and allowed the five entrance to the moving staircase. "Please sit," Dumbledore said as they entered his office. The two younger students and Malfoy sat but Harry went over to Fawkes and said a quick hello. When he realised that Dumbledore was waiting for him, he sat in the only place available. Unfortunately, this was next to Malfoy on a fairly small two seater. Neither of the two girls had wanted to sit next to him. Malfoy scowled at him. Dumbledore chose to ignore this and continued.

"I am sure that you are all anxious to know why you are here in my office." Dumbledore began, looking at each of them with his crystal blue eyes. "I am sorry," he said, looking at the youngest. "That you haven't been able to take a tour of the castle with the rest of your year. But I am also certain that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will not mind showing you around, Ms Fairbanks. Or may I call you Amy?"

"Amy's fine," the first year said.

"Sherbet lemon anyone?" Dumbledore offered them a bowl of yellow sweets. Malfoy snubbed them, Harry took one and sucked on it. Both younger students refused. Dumbledore bit into one before continuing. "You are all here concerning two times in the past. One, one hundred years ago and one many years before the, when this school was first built. What do you know about rings, Harry?"

"Wizards and witches don't like to wear them. They absorb magic and can make the wearer weak."

"Anything else, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Some very powerful wizards and witches wore them to keep their powers in check."

"Very good, Draco." Malfoy's scowl grew and Dumbledore appeared not to notice. "Do you know of any witches or wizards who wore rings?" Both Harry and Malfoy shook their heads. So did the first year and the third year. "The school founders wore rings. Have any of you ever read 'Hogwarts, A History'?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. Hermione had told him to read that book so many times. The other three also shook their heads for the second time.

"You really should read it. It's a fascinating book documenting the school's history from founders right to present day. It's direct, concise and to the point." Harry seriously doubted the last bit. No book that thick could be concise. He nodded anyway. "Now, since none of you hour have read it, I'll tell you myself.

"There is a section on prophecies Rowena Ravenclaw, the great seer predicted. One goes - if I remember correctly -

__

Four to create them

Four to lose them

Four to retrieve them

One Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin

One to protect them

One to be defeated"

Harry let the words sink into his head. He didn't really believe in the 'exact science of divination'.

Dumbledore continued. "What is not told in the book is that this prophecy regards the four rings the school founders word while creating the school. The rings absorbed excess magical power and were hidden around the school to protect it. That's the first line.

"About a hundred years ago, four students: one Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, found the rings. They didn't know what they were so took them, kept them and lost them."

'Four to lose them,' echoed in Harry's mind. The next line, 'four to retrieve them'… there were four students in the room. One from each house.

"You want us to go and get them?" Malfoy said, trying to clear this up.

"Well, yes," Dumbledore admitted.

The third year girl spoke. "Why us?"

"The four students who took the rings were related to you four. Only you four, as the last remaining of your names can find the rings wherever they are hidden."

'A quest,' Harry thought.

"Why now?" he asked.

"Only now have we truly needed these rings. Only now are all of you here in this school. You will be taught things to help you on your quest. You need not begin right away."

Harry just nodded politely. He'd known right from the beginning that this visit wasn't routine.

"You four have all been excused from last period classes on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. During these lessons, I would like you to meet Professor Hadyn, our new DADA teacher in the DADA classroom. On Saturdays after lunch, I would like you to meet Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and myself in the transfiguration classroom.

"Now, I know this is a big responsibility for students so I would like to know if you do not wish to continue. The school has survived this long. It can survive another hundred years."

"I'll go, Professor," Harry said. He was starting to get used to having the weight of the world on his shoulders again. Malfoy sneered at Harry.

"I will too, Professor," he said. Anything Harry could do, he could do better… even if it meant they'd have to spend long periods of time together.

Dumbledore turned to the two younger students. He hadn't been worried about the older two's support. Harry would do anything he asked and anything Harry was going to do, Draco would find some way to either do one better, or ruin whatever Harry was doing. Both of them were naturally strong. You couldn't be the headmaster of such a close-knit school and not get to know your students. The two younger girls he didn't know well at all, though.

"I'll go," the third year said in a timid, but determined voice. When the headmaster turns his piercing blue eyes on you it's difficult not to say yes. Even if he's asking you to risk your life for the safety of your school and indirectly, the rest of the only world you've ever known.

It was only the first year left. She of course was a pureblood and so didn't have to be told the importance of what they were doing.

"I'll go, too," she said firmly, trying to persuade herself that this was the right thing to do.

"Thank you all," Dumbledore said. "Now it's off to bed."

"Professor," the third year said.

"Yes Rachel?"

"I don't know the password to my common room."

"Of course," Dumbledore beckoned her over and whispered in her ear.

"I don't know mine either," the first year said. And Dumbledore told her.

"Now Harry, Draco. Could you show Amy to her common room?"

"Happy to, Professor," Harry said, although he was tired. "Where is it?"

"Second floor, fifth corridor. It's marked by a suit of armour with an eagle on his helmet. I believe his name is Reginald."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said. The four of them left together.

"I think you can handle this on your own, Potter," Malfoy said. "Surely six years in this castle have taught you something."

"Of course Malfoy," Harry said. "Good night," the third year had already left and Draco followed her.

"I'm Harry," Harry said. "Harry Potter."

She stared curiously at him. "I'm Amy Fairbanks."

"So you're a pureblood?" Harry asked as they walked down a corridor. He'd heard Ron mention a Fairbanks at some point in time.

"Yes," she said. "My aunt knew your father."

"Really?" Harry steed through a wall. "Be careful of doors that think they're walls." Soon they reached the suit of armour. "I guess I'll leave you here. Someone in your house will take you to breakfast in the morning. You'll be having classes with all the other first years because there are so few of you. And watch out for Slytherins. They think they own the school… but in a way, they do." Harry quietly said the last part to himself.

"Good bye, Harry," she said.

"Good bye, Amy," he called and walked away. He walked into the Gryffindor common room and was met by a worried Hermione and Ron.

"What did he want?" Hermione asked.

"You won't have to leave the school will you?" Ron asked worried.

"Tired," Harry said and yawned, muttering. "te' 'a t'morw." He stumbled up the stairs and into his bed, barely taking his shoes off before falling asleep in his day robes.

~*~

So how was it? I think it may be a little cliched, but I've already written too much to care. =)


	2. Two

****

Harry Potter and the Rings of the Founders

Disclaimer: Don't try to tell me I own anything. I'm certain I don't. To legally own something, don't you have to pay for it… with money… with legal tender of some sort?

To everyone who thinks this sounds LOTR-ish:  
There is a reason for that, although I don't think it's anything like LOTR besides the fact that there are rings in it. I could probably think of more stories this is like. I mean, for starters, they don't have a ring, they're going to find the rings. There are only four of them whereas in LOTR there are nine of them. They're all people, no dwarves, hobbits, elves etc. Definitely no Ents. And well, I can't think of anything else. Anyway, you may think it sounds LOTR-ish because I came up with the idea while reading 'The Fellowship of the Ring', which I think should be renamed 'The Company'. Although that's just not as magical. =)

Thanks to Bill Weasly, tora, Emmy (not really), kat, nessa (why don't you guys capitalise your names?) and Villain.

Have fun reading… if not, just go away. One last thing, this will eventually contain that thing that sometimes goes by the name** *SLASH***. I'm not telling you who, though because that would be ruining the story, but if you're smart, I'm sure you've already figured it out.

~*~

In the morning, Harry woke with Ron and Hermione's faces hovering above his face.

"Wassamatta?" he yawned.

"Nothing," they said together. 

"Unless there's something you haven't told us yet," Ron said, looking at him.

"What?" Harry said inquisitively. "Oh, that. Sure, I'll tell you. Let me get changed and I'll meet you down in the common room."

A few minutes later, Harry met his two worried best friends in the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you have 'Hogwarts, A History'?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione and Ron just stared at him as if he was a madman. "It'll help explain it." He said, Hermione nodded, understanding how a book could help explain something. Ron was still puzzled but Hermione ran off to get the book.

"What do you want that for, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'll show you when Hermione comes back," Harry said. Hermione returned a moment later. She'd obviously been pondering what exactly Harry could want with the book.

"There you go, Harry," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Harry replied, taking the heavy book in his hands. He sat on a chair and opened up the table of contents. He turn the pages until he found the prophecy. "There," Harry said, pointing to it. Ron read it over his shoulder and Hermione skimmed.

"What's this got to do with what Dumbledore wanted with you last night?" Ron asked.

"Everything," Harry said seriously, using the cliched line. "The prophecy is about the four rings that the founders wore while the built the school. They hid them around the school to protect it. Around a hundred years ago, four students found the rings, kept them and then lost them. They were related to the four of us he called to his office last night. That's why we have to find them. To protect the school," Harry said.

Hermione and Ron were speechless once again.

"We'd better get to breakfast," Harry said. The other two stared at him as he left through the portrait hole. He didn't seem worried about it at all.

~*~

All day, Hermione, Ron and Harry avoided the topic of rings and school founders. Their classes were all with the Ravenclaws because there were only four of them left. That afternoon, Harry had to go to his special DADA class. On the way, he spotted Amy talking to a portrait.

"Hello Amy," Harry said.

"Hullo Harry," she replied. "I'm lost. And this man doesn't seem to be able to help very much. He doesn't know what Dark Arts are, let alone where they teach defence against them."

"Come on," Harry said. "We'll go together."

"How on earth do you remember how to get around this place?" Amy asked.

"Plenty of practice. In our first year, my friend Ron and I got caught by Filch trying to open a forbidden door. He wouldn't believe that we were lost."

"That hasn't happened to me yet," Amy said. "But I'm sure it will happen soon, knowing my luck. I met Peeves when I was late for Transfiguration."

"The trick with Peeves," Harry said. "Is to mention the Bloody Baron. He's the only thing Peeves is afraid of. Works better if you can throw your voice." Harry added the last bit as an afterthought, grinning.

Amy smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. Although, I'm horrible at throwing my voice, and Peeves probably wouldn't fall for it. I'd be all 'Peeves, Peeves'," she said, making her voice high and squeaky - the complete opposite of the Bloody Baron's gravelly voice.

They laughed together. Harry pushed open the door to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Inside was the third year girl. Malfoy hadn't shown yet but Harry knew that Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had just had potions in the dungeons.

"Hi," Harry greeted her. "Since we'll be doing this often, what's your name?"

"I'm Rachel Overduin," she said. "And I know you're Harry Potter."

"That's right," Harry said. "And this is Amy Fairbanks."

"What's the other boy's name?" Rachel asked.

"That's Malfoy," he paused, seeing their looks. "Draco Malfoy." Harry smiled to himself remembering the time Draco had introduced himself on the train.

"I've heard of the Malfoys," Amy said. "My uncle works for the ministry and he said that-"

"That my father's a Death Eater?" Malfoy asked, stepping in from outside.

"No," Amy said, suddenly shy. "He didn't say anything like that at all."

"I've heard that," Rachel said, looking at Malfoy straight in the eye with a cold look. Malfoy ignored her.

"What _did_ your uncle say?" Malfoy asked Amy.

"That your parents were killed by You-Know-Who."

"Say Voldemort," Harry said. The other three looked at him. "Fear of a name increases fear of that thing itself."

"I'm not afraid of Voldemort," Rachel said.

"You should be," Harry, together with another voice, said. Harry turned and saw that it was Professor Hadyn.

"Fear teaches us to be wary. If we are not afraid, we will be under prepared," he explained.

"Are you afraid of You-sorry-Voldemort, Harry?" Rachel asked.

"I fear what he may do," Harry said. Malfoy rolled his eyes at him.

"You four," Professor Hadyn began. "As the last of your names have the duty to retrieve what has been lost by students like yourselves.

"Only you four may do this as it is in your blood. It is my duty as your DADA teacher to prepare you. Lord Voldemort's servants will know of your quest and will try to prevent you from reaching your goal. Although they cannot go ahead of you, they will spy on you and attempt to kill you.

"In this special class, you will learn how to avoid curses, deflect them, decrease the effects on you and recover from them as well as some basic physical self defense.

"This week, we shall be learning how to avoid curses. Today's lesson will be evasiveness. We will be learning the speed charm. Say it with me. _Celeritas._ This spell must be performed quickly or will be of almost no use to you."

"Celeritas," they all said.

Both Harry and Draco said it almost lazily and immediately felt something. A mere glance at each other sent the two running for the edge of the room and back again. They ran in step both accelerating at the same time, keeping in line together throughout the entire run. It was a race that neither of them would win.

"Well done Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Hadyn said.

The two girls had watched in awe. Neither had been able to perform the charm successfully. Neither boy was out of breath or showed any sign of physical exertion.

By the end of the lesson, the girls had mastered the speed charm and were working on the evasiveness charm. This gave them increased agility. Both Harry and Draco had manage this charm on the first try as well. Professor Hadyn was talking to them about the possibility of teaching them to apparate. It was obvious that both boys would be able to master it. But there was one problem.

"But you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds," Harry and Draco both said at the same time. They then both turned to look at each other and give identical glares. Professor Hadyn almost laughed at them. If they weren't enemies they would work well together. Neither would have to say anything and they'd still know exactly what the other was going to do.

"That is why on Sundays we shall be leaving Hogwarts' grounds."

Both Harry and Draco were astounded but Draco said nothing.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Harry asked.

Draco immediately hid his fear. "Scared, Potter?" he smirked.

Harry frowned at him. "Not of you, Malfoy. I'm scared for you, though."

Draco bit his tongue and snarled.

"We will be going far away from the Dark Lord and his men. And we will still have the protection of Hogwarts. Even more so."

Harry nodded, wondering where this place was. The four of them were dismissed and they walked to the Great Hall for dinner in silence. Surprisingly, Malfoy walked with the other three until he sped up so he wouldn't be seen entering the Great Hall with the others.

"How was your first lesson?" Hermione asked as Harry slid into a seat across from her.

"Basically we just learnt the speed and agility charms."

"You mean re-learnt, right?" Ron said. They'd done those simple charms in third year.

"Yes I mean re-learn," Harry said. "I told Professor Hadyn after the lesson. I was surprised Malfoy didn't say anything. I thought he'd be above re-learning a spell."

"Haven't you noticed that Malfoy's been a little different this term?" Hermione asked.

"It's only the first day, Hermione," Ron said. "He's proll'y just plotting."

"He didn't come with Crabbe and Goyle to pester us on the train yesterday. He's more pensive. Instead of smirking at us he scowls or sneers. The looks are filled with more venom. When he talks to us, he doesn't insult, he challenges. He's got something to prove."

Ron looked at Hermione incredulously and Harry let the words sink in.

"What are you going to say, Hermione? You feel sorry for him?" Ron asked, soothingly.

"Ron," Hermione said, looking at him. She honestly did feel sorry for Malfoy. "He's just lost his parents. Look at him. Don't see the Draco Malfoy that you love to hate. If he weren't Draco Malfoy, would you be thinking like you are now?"

Ron found it hard to see past the insults. He turned from Hermione to Malfoy. Harry could see that Ron was having an internal struggle. He looked like he was about to implode.

Malfoy looked across the room at Ron's subconscious struggle. He scowled at him. Why was he staring at him? Why didn't the stupid Gryffindor go back to eating?

Ron blinked and stared at the ceiling. It was hard. For Ron, it was almost impossible. How could he see past the torment, the jeers, the sneers, the taunts, the smirks, the laughs? But when he's stared at Malfoy, he'd realised something. Sitting amongst the Slytherins wasn't the Draco Malfoy Ron knew. This Draco Malfoy seemed depressed. Although his face gave away no emotion. It was more a subconscious realisation. Ron could almost feel the pain.

"You're right Hermione," Ron said, his internal battle fought.

"He is different," Harry said. "But most of him is the same. Although he doesn't seem as into insulting as much as he used to be. His outlook has changed. Maybe for the better."

Hermione and Ron nodded in unison and all three erased memories of the old Draco Malfoy.

~*~

A/N: well, that was pretty crappily written by my standards… especially the last bit. OOCness is one of my strong points. =).


	3. Three

****

Harry Potter and the Rings of the Founders

Disclaimer: Don't try to tell me I own anything. I'm certain I don't. To legally own something, don't you have to pay for it… with money… with legal tender of some sort?

Thanks to Bill Weasly, Anne Phoenix, sliaX, Prophetess Of Hearts, AgEnT4259, Emmy, Villain, Alex (was Emily) and Michiko, and Midnight Maelstrom.

Have fun reading… if not, just go away. One last thing, this will eventually contain that thing that sometimes goes by the name** *SLASH***. I'm not telling you who, though because that would be ruining the story, but if you're smart, I'm sure you've already figured it out.

~*~

"Today," Professor Hadyn said. "I will be taking you away from the boundaries of Hogwarts to learn how to apparate."

Both Harry and Draco took this with straight faces. The girls seemed a little reluctant and excited at the same time.

"Er," Rachel timidly interjected. "Isn't this illegal?"

"Dumbledore has the full support of Minister Fudge," Professor Hadyn said. A little more than two years ago, Harry would never have suspected that the Minister for Magic would ever change his mind… but when you've been held at wandpoint by Voldemort himself, just to prove a point, it's hard to believe that there's nothing holding that wand up. Voldemort once was a die-hard exhibitionist.

"But isn't there a reason why it's illegal?" Amy asked. "Isn't it easier to get splinched or something when you're younger?"

"No," Professor Hadyn said. "It is not. The reason why apparition is not taught to younger students is because we fear that some students are incapable of learning such a technically advanced skill."

"What makes us any different?" Rachel asked.

Harry tuned out. He'd heard all of this before. He'd asked most of the questions. Malfoy had asked the others.

Malfoy… they'd been on speaking terms lately but it was only short. Greetings from Malfoy were mere grumbles. He'd been ignoring Harry a lot and Harry wasn't sure which was worse, just like he had all those years ago when the Dursleys had started treating him as though he didn't exist. Perhaps he'd try to make friends again. Third time's the charm, right?

The four students were taken to a doorway at the back of the classroom. None of them, not even Harry and Draco, had ever seen the door there before. It was as though it had magically appeared between now and the last time they had looked. They were probably right. Through the door was a pathway; not a passageway, a pathway. There was sky above them. Once you got used to the magic of Hogwarts, you felt that nothing could surprise you.

Following the path, the group made their way over to a lone shack sitting at the end of the path. Professor Hadyn opened the door and walked inside. There was nothing to do except follow. The inside of the small shed was exactly as Harry had imagined it to be. It was the right size; that is, the inside was in the same proportion as the outside. It was made of a dark wood that looked brittle with age. The floor was cement. There was a fireplace on the far end which led to a chimney which had not shown on the outside. This was the only sign that led Harry to believe that this was in some way a magical building.

Professor Hadyn walked into the fireplace.

"Are you four coming?" he asked them, looking curiously at them who were in turn staring curiously at their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry was first and stood beside Professor Hadyn. Draco followed shortly, then Rachel and finally Amy. Hadyn waved his wand and a door shut, blocking them off from the room. Harry felt the floor rising beneath his feet. It seemed to be the wizard version of an elevator. Soon, he heard a strange ding and the floor stopped moving, much to everyone's surprise. The doors opened and they appeared to be inside the same shed. Professor Hadyn led the way out of the shack and Harry and the others became well aware that this wasn't the same shack they had walked into moments ago.

The place they were in seemed frighteningly fairytale-like. Everything seemed perfect. The grass was a brilliant shade of green similar to Harry's eyes and birds chirped with an eerie brightness. Harry wouldn't have been surprised to see antelope conversing with lions next to the tall pine forest, something that would have confused the hell out of any muggle.

"Tempat Asing," Professor Hadyn said, lifting his arm and bidding them look around.

"Alien place?" Rachel questioned.

Professor Hadyn looked a little confused. "Pardon?" he asked.

"Tempat Asing means Alien Place in Indonesian," Rachel said.

"I wasn't aware that you spoke it," Professor Hadyn said.

"I have very good Indonesian friends. We used to visit Indonesia every summer before I came here," Rachel replied, looking around.

"I wasn't aware that that was what it meant," Hadyn said.

"It suits it," Harry said. "This place really does feel alien. There's something not right about it."

"I hate to admit it, but Potter's right," Malfoy said. "Let's keep moving."

"What makes you assume that this is not the place where I intended to stop?"

"I don't think anyone would feel right performing magic here," Malfoy said. "Are we going or not?"

Professor Hadyn did not say anything but continued walking along a path that neatly cut through the pine forest.

Eventually, they came to the bottom of a very tall mountain.

"That's where we're going," Hadyn said.

"We're going to have to climb that?" Rachel questioned, staring up into the sky.

"Why not? It'd be good practice for whatever it is you have to do when you begin your quest."

"All right," Rachel said, still unconvinced.

Amy had been silent the entire lesson. She eerily reminded Harry of Ginny.

"Erm, Amy?" Harry began, tentatively.

"Hmm?" Amy asked, looking up at the dark haired seventh year.

"Are you all right? You haven't said much."

"What? Oh," she looked away. "I've been a bit distracted. This place reminds me of the last place I went with my parents before they died. A holiday in France. It's really quite unnerving."

Harry just nodded, showing his understanding for the situation. There were times when he'd just think. Actually, all of them would have known what she was going through. Dumbledore had collected a sorry bunch of orphans. But the only story anyone had shared about his or her feelings about the situation was Harry. He had no idea how any of the others' parents had died. In fact, until just now he hadn't even known that Amy's parents were dead, although he had suspected because she lived with her uncle.

Professor Hadyn stood aside and let his four students ponder the situation.

"How are we going to do this?" Harry asked the other three.

"We? Who said anything about a we?" Malfoy said, staring into Harry's eyes with a stern gaze.

"Me, and I know you assumed there would be a we as well, Malfoy," Harry replied, meeting his gaze with an equally stern look.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Let's start with rope." Rachel conjured a coil into her hand. Amy then floated one end to the top of the mountain and fastened it. They repeated this, leaving two ropes hanging from the slope.

"We ready to go?" Harry asked.

"I've never been rock climbing before," Rachel said.

"You'll get the hang of it," Harry said. "Just try not to hold all your weight up with your arms." Harry looked at the other two. "Maybe we should get Professor McGonagall to add this to our Saturday lessons."

Cold glares came from all around.

"Who wants to go first?" Harry asked.

"I will," Malfoy volunteered.

"Rachel, you go next. I'll go last," Harry said.

"Who died and made you leader?" Malfoy asked.

"Act like one and people will follow," Harry said. "For some reason, every team needs a leader."

"Who says every leader needs a team?"

"Just go," Harry said.

"Yes Master," Malfoy said, wrapping some of the cord around his waist and climbing.

Rachel was next, cautiously taking her steps slowly, always looking for a safe foothold. Amy was the complete opposite. She rarely chose sensible footholds, only opting for what was within reach. She still didn't fall.

"Are you coming Professor?" Harry asked the DADA teacher.

"I think I'll apparate," he said, before disappearing with a -POP-. He probably just wanted to rub in the fact that they hadn't yet learnt that skill.

Harry hoisted himself up and began the ascent. It wasn't very hard. The mountain sloped at a fairly even angle. The ropes were only to steady them so that if they picked a shoddy foothold, they wouldn't fall all the way back to earth… if that was earth. Somehow, Harry didn't think any real place could be that perfectly spooky. Eventually, all five had reached the top of the mountain.

It was flat and the ground was paved with grey stones, smooth with wear. Around the sides, torches burned to light the arena. Above them was sky. A dark sky, although Harry was sure it wasn't yet past sunset.

Hadyn began the lesson. "Apparating is the only magical method of transportation that requires you to wholly rely on yourself to get there. All other methods involve the charming of a magical object to carry you to your destination. It is therefore, the most difficult form of transportation. It is also still the fastest way to transfer your whole self to distant place. Apparating also relies on the usage of a magical person's own power unaided by a wand.

"Apparating requires you to commit your entire concentration to the task. You must focus your energy to your centre of balance and use it to propel yourself to your destination. You must also know exactly where your destination is and be able to visualise it in your head.

"One of the most common mistakes for anyone to make is splinching. As you all know, this involves part of the body being separated from the rest of it. Splinching occurs with a lack of concentration. As soon as the mind forgets its task, the energy collected is spread back to its original positions and the horrible consequences occur.

"Common ailments associated with apparating are general tiredness, itchy eyes, sore feet, tingly hands, sore stomach and a tendency to urinate. Other than that, splinching is your main problem.

"Today we will start by focusing the energy. There are no real instructions other than to concentrate on your magic and where it is going to go."

"How are we supposed to concentrate on both?" Rachel asked.

"Practice," Hadyn replied. "Centres of gravity are, for the boys, around the chest area. Rachel, around the hips and Amy, a little higher than that. Every person is different and you'll need to experiment to work out exactly where it is. It will begin to feel very warm in that area when you've gathered a fair amount of energy."

The four stood closing their eyes and focusing their minds and energies on moving their magic to their epicentres. Harry stood with his hands crossed over his body like a standing vampire, moving the energy from all the different parts of the body to his chest feeling himself grow steadily lighter. Draco stood with his hands grasping his shoulders tightly as though he felt his arms would fall off. Amy was hugging her stomach, the look on her face suggesting someone with acute appendicitis. Rachel moved her hands from her hips around to her stomach and back again like a pregnant woman feeling her baby move.

Harry was at peace whilst Amy seemed to be in pain of some sort and Draco appeared angry. Rachel's face showed no emotion. Professor Hadyn stood, watching them. He felt the energy moving knowing that these were four gifted children. For most people, it took hours to get the energy moving the first time, gradually becoming easier. He himself had taken three before managing to move some of it. Before that he'd only been aware of the magic's presence within him being unable to control it.

When he felt that all of them were about ready to begin apparating small distances, he stopped them. "That's enough for now," he said, breaking them from their trances. They'd be ready soon.

At the end of the day, Harry felt better about himself. Knowing that he could willingly control the magic that rested inside him always did this to him. Since first discovering he was a wizard, finding out that he could do things gave him a great sense of joy, offering peace to a disturbed heart. Control was one of the lures of the Dark Side.

~*~

A/N: I've had 'Pop' in my head since Hadyn disapparated. Do you realise how hard it is to write a serious speech/lecture with an *Nsync song in your head? My version of apparition is a strange form of too much DBZ.


	4. Four

****

Harry Potter and the Rings of the Founders

Disclaimer: Don't try to tell me I own anything. I'm certain I don't. To legally own something, don't you have to pay for it… with money… with legal tender of some sort?

No thankses because I'm uploading two at once.

Have fun reading… if not, just go away. One last thing, this will eventually contain that thing that sometimes goes by the name** *SLASH***. I'm not telling you who, though because that would be ruining the story, but if you're smart, I'm sure you've already figured it out.

~*~

The rest of the week passed slowly. Then Saturday came where once again, the awesome foursome's skills were tested. Going through a strenuous test, they were airlifted to the hospital wing and left to rest in their private room.

The room was divided into two, separated by a curtain and was off Madam Pomfrey's office rather than the main hospital wing. They spent Saturday evenings here instead of just taking a potion because Madam Pomfrey believed that a recovery potion once a week would not only deplete the school's supplies, but be detrimental to the health of the four students. Sitting in hospital-issue gowns, the four ate, occasionally making jokes about mistakes made during their training.

"This pudding reminds me of the way I thought your brain would look after you tripped over that murtlap," Rachel said to Harry.

"And the look on your face when it started nibbling on your foot," Draco added.

Harry grinned. Sure, it wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world when a murtlap starts nibbling on your foot but that seemed long ago. "What about that doxy?" he said.

"It didn't bite me!" Malfoy said defensively.

"Could you imagine if it had laid its eggs in you?" Amy asked. "Fantastic Beasts says that they can lay up to five hundred eggs at a time." The other three shared disgusted expressions. "In three weeks, we can check for eggs."

"Do we have to talk about such things during dinner?" Rachel asked, making a face into her fish.

"All right," Amy said. "We'll leave it 'til after dinner."

"Thank you," Rachel said, not looking at all grateful.

"So Harry," Amy said. "Are you gay?"

Harry looked at her strangely. "I don't think so. And I don't like where this conversation is going."

"Scared you might find out something about yourself, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"You, Malfoy?" Amy asked.

"Gay?" Malfoy made sure. "Yeah."

"I know," Amy said. "Harry, are you bi?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah."

"I knew there was something not right about you," Amy said.

"It's perfectly natural," Harry said.

"We know, we know," Rachel said. "I, for one, happen to be straight."

"I wouldn't know," Amy said. "I don't think eleven year olds are supposed to go through puberty yet."

Harry drove a knife into his piece of fried fishy goodness. He still hadn't been able to come out to Ron and Hermione. Lately, it had become a lot easier to talk to these three. Even Malfoy. Hermione and Ron were getting farther away from Harry. It was a good thing in a way that they were getting closer. That left Harry out with Draco, Amy and Rachel. He remembered what had happened earlier that week.

__

"Malfoy, wait," Harry said, looking to his semi-rival.

"What?" he asked, suspiciously turning.

"Can we just stop this?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"This! This not talking. I know we're going to have to spend months with only each other, Rachel and Amy to talk to. So can we at least talk and be civil. Maybe even friends."

"Friends?" Malfoy looked at Harry. "Fine, have it your way. My name's Draco," and he stuck up his hand.

"I'm Harry," Harry said, taking the offered hand.

It wasn't the most magical of friendship beginnings, but it was good enough for Harry. It made him wonder if the only reason why he and Draco began being enemies was because Harry had refused Draco's offer. After all, Harry had offered once before that at the end of last year. Draco had refused then, probably only because Harry had refused him once. That's when the civility had really begun. Hermione and Ron hadn't noticed. They were too wrapped up in their lives.

"What are you going to do when this is all over?" Draco asked the group.

"Visit my friends in Indonesia," Rachel said without hesitation. "I haven't done that since Voldemort came back. I hate not being able to go." Then Rachel paused, as if remembering something. "But I doubt my aunt would let me."

"I'm going to do something simple," Amy said. "Like go out into the muggle world for a day and just sit, knowing that everyone there was in no danger of being killed by a deranged psychopathic wizard on a rampage."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "It'd be something like that. One thing I'm definitely doing is moving away from the Dursleys. I hate them."

The others nodded in sympathy.

"Are you all done with dinner?" Madam Pomfrey asked, coming in. The came over to Harry's bed cleared his bed with a wave of her wand, she did the same to Draco, then Rachel and finally Amy. "You can have showers now if you want them."

Harry got up and headed for the bathroom, missing Draco's answer to the question.

~*~

The sunlight shone over the beds, waking Harry because his bed was closest to the window. He suddenly became aware of a pair of bright eyes staring at him and the others through the door from Madam Pomfrey's office.

"What are you doing there?" Harry asked.

"I heard snores," the child said walking in through the door. "I thought maybe Madam Pomfrey had fallen asleep." He was short and about the size of Dennis Creevy, who hadn't grown since first year. The Gryffindor rumours said that the water from the lake stunted his growth when he fell in on his first day. Harry was almost inclined to believe the water did this, as he hadn't grown since fourth year, either.

"Do I snore?" Harry asked. He listened to hear if the others snored. Sure enough, no one was snoring, although Rachel was breathing quite heavily.

"Who are you?" he asked, blue eyes staring at him and the others.

"We live here," Harry said. "No one's allowed to know we live here. An evil monster tried to kill us when we were little so me and my brother and sisters were moved here for protection. No one even knows we're alive." The boy seemed enchanted by Harry's made up life.

"Did You-Know-Who send the monster?"

"Who's you know who?" Harry asked, mock inquisitively.

"You don't know?" the boy's eyes grew wide.

"We have lived here a long time," Harry said.

"He's this evil Dark Wizard and no one likes to say his name."

Draco stirred and sat up. "Who are you?" he asked the boy when he'd woken enough to realise there was someone in the room that shouldn't have been there."

"My name's Peter," he said. "What's yours?"

"Well I'm Rachel and that's Amy," he said, pointing to Harry. "Over there's Harry and Draco."

"Those are girls' names," he said to them.

"You mean I'm not a girl?" Draco asked, looking down at himself mock surprised.

"You're a boy," Peter said.

Rachel woke next. "What's going on?"

"This boy's laughing at us because we have girls names and we're boys, Harry," Harry said.

"OH," Rachel said. "That's not very nice. It's not our fault if our parents named us funny names."

"Hey Draco," Rachel said, shaking Amy. "A mean little boy's come to visit us. Maybe he'll marry you."

"Where's the evil dark wizard?" Amy muttered from her sleep.

The boy just stared at them incredibly shocked.

"Are your parents dead?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "So are his parents, and her parents and her parents."

"Of course they are, silly," the boy said. "If you're brothers and sisters you've got the same parents."

"No we don't," Draco said.

"Then you aren't brothers and sisters."

"Yes we are," Rachel said, defiantly.

"No you're not!"

"Yes we are," the three awake ones on the beds said.

"You are NOT!"

"Yes WE ARE!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

"NOT"

"ARE TOO!"

"What is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Peter doesn't think we're brothers and sisters because we have different parents. That's not true is it Madam Pomffey?" Harry asked with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Now Peter," Madam Pomfrey said. "It's not nice to confuse the mentally disturbed. Now go back to bed."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," Peter said and left the room.

"How did he get in here?" the nurse asked.

"No idea," Harry said. "But I think we confused him enough to make him think he's just had a dream when he wakes up."

The nurse shook her head at them and conjured breakfast. "Eat, and then you can go back to your common rooms." She left the room.

Harry cut his eggs with a fork. "You can wake up now, Amy."

"Good," Amy said. "I think that worked well."

"I think it needs more work," Draco said, peppering his eggs. "You've got to argue more childlike as though you actually are mentally deranged."

"Yes master Draco," Harry said, shoving his cut omelet into his mouth.

"What if we include a story about how our puppy got killed by the evil monster right in front of our eyes and one of our mums died from shock?" Rachel suggested, slicing her sausage.

Amy looked around the room. "Why haven't I got any breakfast???"

~*~

A/N: A pointless chapter brought to you by me. Okay, so I thought it had point but it's supposed to be hidden point that you don't get until later.


	5. Five

****

Harry Potter and the Rings of the Founders

Disclaimer: Don't try to tell me I own anything. I'm certain I don't. To legally own something, don't you have to pay for it… with money… with legal tender of some sort?

Thanks to slia x, Quoth the Raven, MOI, Emmy (beware the loo line), Dracona de Lioncourt, Moselle, Dracorulz and Villain.

Have fun reading… if not, just go away. One last thing, this will eventually contain that thing that sometimes goes by the name** *SLASH***. I'm not telling you who, though because that would be ruining the story, but if you're smart, I'm sure you've already figured it out.

~*~

There had only been one Death Eater attack on the school since the beginning of the school year. Dumbledore had noticed how bad things usually happened on Halloween. Last year, Death Eaters had found their way into the Forbidden Forest. They had managed to disturb the castle and later take Harry to their master. The year before, they had stormed Honeydukes in Hogsmeade, taken Halloween candy and later found the entrance to the castle, thinking it was the passageway to another lolly-stocked cellar. Each Death Eater transfigured their plundered Halloween treats into a cruel weapon and used it on a student.

This year, Dumbledore was prepared. The students were all safely eating their evening meal in their common rooms. Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff managed to stall the Death Eaters and send them away.

*

Harry knew that the time for them to leave was drawing increasingly close and he still had no idea how they were meant to find the rings. Dumbledore brought up the subject one Saturday lesson before Christmas.

"The four of you know," Dumbledore began, "that you are all the youngest of your names. Your families all have long, strong wizarding lines. Each of you has a family heirloom that you all find precious. You are to bring them with you. They will help you.

"To begin your journey, all four of you must think about the ancestor that lost the ring. They are inside you. Their very being is a part of you." He began handing each an old silver box.

As soon as Harry touched his, he felt as though he was flying. He shut his eyes tight, not fighting whatever it was. Dumbledore wouldn't give him something painful unless he thought it would help. A moment later, Harry opened his eyes . He was still on Hogwarts' grounds, but was no longer in the transfiguration classroom. At first, there was no one, then, three students stepped outside. Harry felt drawn to them and followed.

"Richard Potter," a tall boy with scraggly black hair and blue eyes said. "Where are you taking us?"

A boy with messy brown hair and amber eyes answered. "Somewhere where we can talk in private."

"We shouldn't be out here," a blonde-haired girl with grey eyes said. "We're too far away from the castle. We'll never get back in time for potions."

"You worry too much, Lauren," Richard Potter said.

They ended up where the castle moat met the high wall. All three sat, Richard nearest the moat. They talked about schoolwork and teachers and Quidditch until Harry was about ready to jump in the lake and drown from sheer boredom. Finally, Lauren and the black-haired boy left while Richard stayed behind. He bent down and looked into the mud. He dug his hand in and pulled a metal box, like the one Harry was holding, out of the ground. He suspected that it was the same one and he'd been pulled into the past. It wasn't locked and Richard opened it and looked inside.

Harry noticed the change that had come over his ancestor. He saw the other boy stare with longing at whatever it was that was inside the box. Richard lifted out a ring. Harry watched as he almost slid it onto his finger.

"No!" Harry cried out and Richard paused as if he could hear him. Instead, he put the ring back in the box. Harry was relieved, then watched as the other boy undid a chain around his neck. He slipped the ring onto it and tied it back around his neck, reburied the box and ran into the castle. It was almost as if Richard Potter knew that he shouldn't have taken the ring. Then Harry blinked and was back with the others.

*

Malfoy received his box second. Suddenly, he was no longer in the transfiguration classroom. He was up in an astronomy tower and it was night. In came a couple, passionately kissing and looking as though they weren't going to stop at that, let alone stop kissing. Draco turned away, disgusted. He tried to leave the room, but couldn't move his legs. He sat quietly on the floor, unnoticed by the intimate pair.

Moments later, the couple broke apart and the boy left the girl alone. Draco watched as she paced around the room. Images were carved along the wall and the girl traced them with a slender finger. She stopped in front of Jupiter, fingering the tornado that spun realistically. Her finger gently pressed down and Draco was amazed as Jupiter came out of the wall like a drawer being pulled.

The girl didn't appear to know that this would happen. She looked into the drawer and pulled out a blue silk scarf and a metal box. It reminded Draco of the box he was holding. She tied the scarf around her head and opened the box. She pulled out a ring, looked at it and started to put it on.

"No!" Draco called out.

She seemed to hear him and stopped. Taking the scarf off, the girl tied it to the ring and slipped it into her pocket. She replaced the box and closed the drawer. Then she ran out and Draco returned to the Transfiguration classroom.

*

Rachel held the box and an unfamiliar sensation washed over her. She shut her eyes until the feeling went away. Upon opening them, she found she was in the dungeons, but other than that, she had no clue. Then a girl in Hufflepuff colours came in followed by a boy dressed in Slytherin's green and silver. Perhaps this was a prophetic dream. The girl looked like her, with neat dark brown hair and glasses. She also thought the boy looked like Draco Malfoy. Rachel then remembered that Draco Malfoy was gay and therefore not likely to get involved with her. The boy looked up and around as though aware she was thinking about him. Now Rachel was certain that this was not Malfoy. He had Snape's hooked nose and eyes. This was either one of Snape's descendants or ancestors. She decided on ancestor because Snape didn't seem likely to have any descendants.

On closer inspection (Rachel sticking her head between the two when they weren't kissing), Rachel discovered that this was definitely not her in any lifetime. This girl was of a slightly different build and had light grey eyes instead of her blue-green ones. The engrossed pair sat in chairs in the back of the classroom, talking and flirting. Rachel didn't pay any attention to them until the boy left. Perhaps now she could talk to the girl.

"Hello?" Rachel asked inquisitively. The girl couldn't hear her. So Rachel was content to watch her.

The other girl walked around the room and then stopped. She was feeling one of the stones on the floor with her foot. Then, she knelt and thrust her fingers between the cracks of the stones. Gently, she levered the stone up and to both girls' surprise, the was a box beneath the stone. The other girl opened it and took out a ring. She was about to slip in onto her finger when

"No!" Rachel shouted. She wasn't sure why, but the girl heeded her warning and didn't. Instead, she slipped it onto the bracelet she was wearing and the replaced the box and stone. And Rachel was swept back to the present.

*

Amy watched as the other three silently closed their eyes and appeared to go to sleep standing up. She was worried, but still took the offered box. She felt what the others had felt and was sent into the past. When she appeared, she was standing on the castle wall. It was wide and steady, so she didn't mind. Neither did the boy with her coloured hair who was sitting on the wall with a book. He was reading.

The boy then stood and walked along the wall. He stopped beside a stone gargoyle and stroked its head as though it were a pet. Surprisingly, the stomach opened to reveal a hidden drawer. The boy reached into it and lifted out a tin box. Amy knew what it was at once. He opened it, lifted out a ring, studied it for a moment and started to slip it onto his finger.

"No!" Amy cried, and he almost heard her. The boy took out his wand, which was encased in a pouch. The boy dropped the ring into the case, replaced the wand and put the lot into his wand pocket. And Amy slipped back to the transfiguration classroom of her time.

*

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape watched the four students who stood like zombies. Together, they opened their mouths and cried "no!". Identical looks of satisfaction appeared on their faces and they all opened their eyes.

"Let me guess," Malfoy said sarcastically. "These boxes held the rings when they were hidden around the school."

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said with a knowing twinkle. "However did you guess?" He was almost sarcastic. Malfoy knew that Dumbledore knew and was just asking.

"The fact that I just got transported to see my ancestor find the box kind of tipped me off."

Dumbledore smiled and ignored Malfoy's tone. "Very good, Draco." The teen scowled at the use of his first name. "You four must use what you have learnt to find the rings."

Harry sighed. It was all so cryptic. He hadn't learnt much in his 'dream'. But there was one question he needed to ask.

"Professor?" Harry asked, looking to Dumbledore, not McGonagall or Snape.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, blinking.

"Why was it so easy for them to take the rings from the boxes? Why weren't there spells protecting them from theft?"

"Ah," Dumbledore said, looking up to the ceiling. "Some may say that they were able to because of fate. Rowena Ravenclaw prophesied that they would find them and later lose them. There were no spells to protect the rings because there was a fear that the magic would seal the magic within the boxes. What protection would the rings be if they never released the magic onto the school grounds?"

Harry nodded and before his eyes an obstacle course appeared. What had happened previously was part of the mental aspect of their training. Harry closed his eyes, cleared his head and went in.

After the long battle with Grindylows, Kappas, Red Hats, Flobberworms and a blast-ended skrewt, Harry was tired and ready to go to the soft, inviting bed specially prepared in the hospital wing. But Dumbledore had a few last words.

"This is your last lesson of the term. Next week, go to all your usual last period classes. There will be no more extra defense classes. After a restful holiday, you will be leaving Hogwarts. I wish you luck."

This didn't sink into Harry's mind until he was tucked up in bed next to Malfoy as usual. They only had three weeks left at Hogwarts.

~*~

A/N: So that's another chapter I've blatted out. Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Six

****

Harry Potter and the Rings of the Founders

Disclaimer: Don't try to tell me I own anything. I'm certain I don't. To legally own something, don't you have to pay for it… with money… with legal tender of some sort?

Thanks to Prophetess of Hearts, Piri Lupin-Snape, loVsicK, MOI, Ameal Kensig, Villain and Suspicion (Midnight Maelstrom).

This chapter's for Villain because I wasn't originally going to write it, it has no purpose, does not exactly enhance the fic and I'm only writing it because inspiration struck me when I couldn't get the Draco/Harry thing to work. Here's your lesson guys and gals, 'complain and you shall receive if the author feels like it'. =)

Oh, and this is from Harry's point of view because I got tired of third person. This isn't very long, either.

~*~

It was his heartbeat that made me realise I was in love with him. He'd just been lying there, looking perfectly demonic. He wears that stupid smirk even when he sleeps, you know? A stupid smirk, but it looks decidedly sexy on him sometimes.

I'd placed my hand gently on his neck, feeling, just to make sure he really was there. I'd hoped my hands weren't too chilly to wake him. Propping myself up on an elbow to get a better look, I realised I could feel his pulse beneath my fingertips. It was a smooth beat; rhythmic, but not overpowering. The beat was just steady; not staccato as I knew mine often was. It was the beat of life. His life. His beat. His song. It made me want to hear the whole song, not just the even thumping that was the base line.

Could I risk placing my head over his heart? I sat up, trying to slow my movements so as not to wake him. It was suddenly very important that he stayed asleep. I don't know what did it to me. I didn't want to wake him, to change that beat. I know it's cliched to think that if I'd died in that moment, I'd have died happy. Just being there with him was making me think sappy thoughts.

I mentally shook myself. I couldn't risk physically shaking myself, could I? I opened my eyes that I'd unknowingly shut around the time I realised that I really didn't want to wake him. Silly, as if closed eyes would make a difference.

I moved my hand from his neck to his heart. I pressed, gently, but firmly. It became important that my hand move with every pump of his heart, without influencing the beat. My own heart was racing. Mezzo staccato. I leaned forward, adding just a little more pressure to his chest as I shifted my weight. My head came closer to his chest. I moved my hand and it was agony as his rhythm momentarily parted company with my body. I hurriedly pressed my ear against his chest, finally satisfied by the confident thump; content to fall asleep.

I don't know what he must have thought when he awoke first, but he didn't try to push me away. It was probably just his hormones letting me stay. There could never be anything more than that between us. After all, wasn't this just a physical attraction?

***

Just to satisfy you for the time being. Isn't everything I told you about it just so true??? Review anyway.


	7. Seven

****

Harry Potter and the Rings of the Founders

Disclaimer: Don't try to tell me I own anything. I'm certain I don't. To legally own something, don't you have to pay for it… with money… with legal tender of some sort?

Thanks to Villain (as always =D), Nessa (Kevin), Emmy (can't believe you actually complimented that chapter) and frackette.

Ron and Harry are by no means sexually attracted to one another. I find that pairing very icky. But go ahead and like it if you want.

I feel like naming this chapter… but I warn you, the title's pretty much irrelevant.

~*~

****

new sensations and revelations

Harry woke up on Draco's chest and was embarrassed to find that Draco was already awake and was staring at him with something that looked a little like lust, but knowing their past, probably wasn't. Harry had rarely seen that look in anyone else's eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that," Harry mumbled, trying his hardest not to believe that Draco Malfoy might be physically attracted to him. Damn his stupid nightmares, the reason they were sharing a bed in the first place… although it was Draco who had suggested it.

After waking from a particularly awful dream one night, Draco had asked what Harry usually did about it. He said Ron usually helped him by talking to him until he fell asleep again. Somehow, the nightmares seemed to go away whenever Ron was nearby. So they'd tried it. Then, after a few nights, he suggested they sleep in the same bed in the first place to prevent Harry even having the dreams. Harry had agreed. Now, on reflection, Harry had no idea why he'd agreed… then decided it was because deep down, he did care for Draco Malfoy and wanted more than just a simple friendship.

"Drac, can you pass me my glasses?" Harry asked. Somehow during the night, they'd managed to end up on the opposite sides of the bed.

Draco sat up on an elbow and held Harry's glasses from an end, letting them dangle in front of his face. A fleeting thought suggested to Harry that Draco might drop them.

Harry frowned. "Hand them over, Malfoy." He reached over to grab them. And grab them he did. His reflexes always were better than Malfoy's. Harry shoved them on his nose and proceeded to get up out of bed.

"You shouldn't wear glasses," Malfoy said, looking up at Harry. He was still casually leaning on an elbow.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"They hide your eyes. You have beautiful eyes."

Harry was shocked. "Excuse me?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not hitting on you. Seriously, you should get rid of your glasses. They'd be a bit more of a hindrance. But your eyes are pretty cool."

Harry broke the eye contact and looked around worriedly in case anyone had heard. Luckily, the curtains separating them from the girls were thick. But he wasn't really worried about Amy and Rachel, they were used to the strange things the boys said anyway. Harry frowned at the door.

Draco stood up and next to Harry. Harry turned to look at him. His eyes widened, unused to seeing so much of Malfoy's skin exposed. He looked away, knowing that he'd soon be caught blushing and looking over Malfoy. When he was sure he'd composed himself, he turned back.

"You're staying over Christmas, right?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "Do you realise we're only going to have three weeks left here for sure?"

"We'll be back early," Draco stated, heading for the bathroom. Harry followed him. The two of them stood in front of the mirror together. Harry turned the tap and began washing his face, wishing Malfoy would put a shirt on and at the same time wishing he'd remove his boxers. Harry preferred to take his showers at night and surprisingly, so did Draco. Now he wished Draco preferred to take them in the morning, so that he might get a glimpse of what lay beneath Draco's boxer shorts.

Harry went back into their side of the room to change. He thought about how he'd spend his last school week. Hermione, the Weasleys and Dean were all going home for the holiday so this would be the last week he'd see them until he came back. The adventure could take over a year.

Harry was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice that Malfoy wasn't changing. In fact, he was watching Harry change.

"Why aren't you changed, Malfoy?"

"I was just thinking." He sighed and changed into a clean white T-shirt and a pair of tight jeans.

"See you at breakfast," Harry called as he left the room. Madam Pomfrey had given them permission the night before to go to breakfast with the rest of the school.

Harry walked up to Gryffindor tower. Malfoy was right, he shouldn't be wearing glasses. They would hinder him and were a weakness. Maybe there was a charm that would restore eyesight. But Dumbledore wore glasses, and wouldn't such a powerful man want to heal his eyesight?

When Harry reached the tower, he stuffed last night's sleepwear and clothes into his trunk.

"How was yesterday?" Ron asked Harry.

"Exhausting as usual," Harry replied. Although Dumbledore hadn't specifically said anything about not telling anyone about the Rings of the Founders, Harry had only told Ron and Hermione about the 'training'.

"Ready for breakfast?" Neville asked.

"As always," Dean replied. The five went down to breakfast, picking up Hermione and Ginny on the way there.

"Who were you with last night?" Seamus asked Harry. He was under the impression that Harry spent every Saturday night having a sexual encounter with at least one person.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry said as he always did.

"Not yesterday, mate," Seamus said. "Me an' Dean went ta see ya. Madam Pomfrey said you weren't there." Seamus and Dean looked at him, wondering what he wasn't telling them.

"Madam Pomfrey tells everyone we're not there coz she doesn't like people visiting."

"Who's we?" Seamus asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Let's see," Harry said, as though preparing to tick off a large list of people. "Me, Malfoy," he paused there for effect. "A third year Hufflepuff named Rachel and the first year Ravenclaw, Amy."

"How was Malfoy?" Seamus asked with another eyebrow wiggle.

"Are you gay?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," Seamus said.

"Didn't you know?" Dean asked.

"No," Hermione replied. "Although that explains some things."

"Now my dear Mr. Potter," Seamus said. "Do you prefer men to women?"

"I am sorry to say, my dear Mr. Finnigan, that I am not of your people."

The group laughed and Harry wondered if it was because of the way he answered the question or because of the question asked.

"What are we doing today?" Ron asked.

"What's the scheduled indoor activity?" Neville asked.

"Arts and crafts," Dean replied.

"I say we steal some beads and drop them on Slytherins' heads," Ron suggested.

"I'm too tired to run away when they decide to kill us," Seamus said. He turned to Ron. "How 'bout you and I go for a snog in a closet somewhere?" Ron turned away, repulsed and flattered at the same time, even though he knew Seamus was only kidding.

"What do you reckon, Gin?" Harry asked, trying to get her talking. She just shook her head, refusing to even mumble a syllable.

"I'm going to the library," Hermione said. "NEWTs are coming up in less that six months."

Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville groaned.

"I, for one," Harry said. "Am just going to save the world from Voldemort. Then they'll just pass me like that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm worried about you, Harry Potter. You miss so much class. How are you going to get past this year?"

"Extra credit," Harry said. "What do you think I do in all those extra defence classes?"

"When do you do extra defence classes?" Neville asked. The crowd at the tables was beginning to lessen.

"Haven't you noticed I'm never in the last classes on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday?" Neville, Dean and Seamus all shook their heads. "Some friends you are."

"So why do you do extra defence classes? And where do you spend Saturday afternoons? And why do you spend Saturday nights in the hospital wing?" Dean asked.

Harry looked around. "I can't tell you here," he said. "People are starting to come in for arts and crafts."

"All right," Dean replied. "Our dormitory." The seven of them left and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

"So?" Seamus said, once everyone was settled on the beds.

"Okay," Harry began. "There's this prophecy that Rowena Ravenclaw came up with back when they'd first finished building the school. It goes:

__

"Four to create them

"Four to lose them

"Four to retrieve them

"One Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin

"One to protect them

"One to be destroyed

"It's regarding the four rings the founders wore when they were building the school. When they'd finished, they buried their rings around the school for extra protection.

"About a hundred years ago, four students found the rings and lost them. Now Dumbledore's gotten four students to find them.

"We've been training because Dumbledore knows Death Eaters and maybe even Voldemort will be trying to stop us."

Harry was surprised that he managed to get through the entire explanation without an interruption from anyone.

"Whoa," was all Seamus said, the first to react. "So what's the real story?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyone got a sensible question?"

"When are you going?" Neville asked.

"Beginning of next term."

"So you've really got to seize the day," Dean said.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I might not come back alive, or at all."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, as his words sunk in. She grabbed him in a tight hug. "I'll always love you, you know that?"

Harry nodded. "Of course Hermione."

"I think I might stay at school over the holidays," Ron said.

"Don't do that, Ron," Harry turned to his other best friend. "You're going to China for goodness' sake. And McGonagall's already sent round the list."

"So," Seamus said, trying to lighten the mood. "Bets on when Malfoy dies?"

"Seamus!" Hermione exclaimed while the others, except Ginny, laughed.

"Well he is an evil little git," Seamus said.

"He's not so bad," Harry intoned.

"Got a thing for him, Harry?" Seamus asked with one of his eyebrow wiggles.

"Do you?" was all Harry replied.

Seamus chuckled to himself. "I've got my eye on someone else," he said, winking at Harry. Harry blushed while Seamus laughed a little more. Ron was looking away, once again repulsed.

Hermione, although amused, at that point remembered that she needed to go to the library.

"I'll see you boys later," Hermione turned to Ginny. "Coming? We'll leave them to their guy talk." Ginny nodded and stood. Lately she'd been immersing herself in her studies to escape the real world and get over her grief.

"Now that we're alone," Seamus said, moving over to sit next to Harry - very close to Harry.

"Get lost Seamus," Harry said, pushing the Irish lad off the bed.

"I'm up for a bit of foreplay myself," Seamus grinned, getting up off the ground.

"Get a room, Seamus," Dean commanded.

"By yourself," Harry added.

Seamus just grinned at them.

~*~

A/N: So that's chapter seven, although six was completely irrelevant and only there coz I felt like writing it. Review if you feel like it.

And if you didn't know, there is a sort of mailing list where I send people updates. Generally, I add you but you can request it if you want, I know there are people who don't actually like me sending them emails so you should reply and I'll delete you from my list.


	8. Eight

****

Harry Potter and the Rings of the Founders

Disclaimer: Don't try to tell me I own anything. I'm certain I don't. To legally own something, don't you have to pay for it… with money… with legal tender of some sort?

Thanks to skimpygenie03 and SnuffleS (twice).

By the way, I've started a new piece of slashy fanfiction that doesn't have a title yet or anything and I was wondering if any of you were interested. It's a post-Hogwarts fic (my first) where Harry and Draco meet through a friend after the destruction of the wizarding world. They go on to rebuild it (although I haven't gotten that far yet). Just tell me in a review or something. Oh, and Filch plays a major role! =) I'll be posting it anyway once it's finished, I just wanted to know if any of you would like it earlier.

I think this gets slashier as it goes along… but that'll stop soon.

~*~

****

when we leave

A week later, Harry, Seamus and Neville were all sitting on their beds like they had been the week before.

"I need to do something," Harry cried. He wasn't used to sitting around doing nothing. He lay back on his bed.

"How about we frolic among the bulrushes?" Seamus suggested.

"I don't know where you get your ideas from," Neville said, shaking his head. (a/n: I do!)

"I'm going for a jog. Wanna come?"

Both Seamus and Neville shook their heads.

"No way," Seamus said, forcefully.

"Face it Harry," Neville began. "You're rooming with a couple of lazy-butts." He paused. "Well, four if you count Ron and Dean."

Harry changed into long blue track pants and a white athletic vest.

"I don't know what you're been doing with yourself, Harry," Seamus said, coming up behind Harry. "But you look hot!" and he pinched Harry's butt.

"Seamus!" Harry exclaimed, slapping his hand. Seamus laughed. "Bye Seamus, bye Neville!" Harry called as he left the dormitory.

There was no one in the common room. There were only two first year girls left in Gryffindor tower besides the seventh year boys. Harry jogged, setting out for the DADA classroom. He knew that sooner or later a teacher would come out and ask him what he was doing.

"Potter," a voice called. Harry slowed and jogged on the spot, waiting for Draco to catch up.

"Hey," Harry said. He'd started calling Draco by his given name, but he refused to call Harry anything but Potter.

Surprisingly, Draco, too was going for a jog around the castle. He was wearing an outfit similar to Harry's with grey pants and a black shirt.

"Where are you headed?" Draco asked in between breaths.

"DADA classroom," Harry said.

"Mind if I jog with you?" he asked.

"Not at all," Harry said. "I wanted company but Seamus and Neville were too lazy."

"There was no one I could go with," Draco said. "It's only me and a fourth year girl. I think maybe there's a Death Eater convention."

"Draco," Harry said gently as they jogged past the transfiguration classroom. "Would you have joined them if your parents hadn't died?" He'd wanted to ask this question for a while now… ever since he and Draco had been on speaking terms.

Draco let out a deep breath and stopped, leaning against a wall. "I never wanted to. I would have been forced. When you live with a Death Eater, you're too much of a liability. I would have been forced to choose between life serving Mouldy Voldie or dying a very painful death." An involuntary shudder ran down his spine.

Harry just nodded as they continued their jog. "Race you to the DADA classroom?" Draco didn't answer but took off down the hall. Harry took off after him. They raced down halls and through walls, trying to be the first there. Finally they reached the classroom. They both squeezed through at the same time. it was impossible for them to tell who had won.

"I won," Draco stated triumphantly.

"I won," Harry countered.

They both looked at each other. "I got here first!" they exclaimed in unison. They then proceeded to argue about it.

"I was looking down, my foot hit the floor first-"

"but my head was already in-"

"it wasn't-"

"but if you were looking down than how would you know?"

Finally, they were too out of breath to continue. They each muttered a final "I won" and were done with it. Harry wandered in and sat on a desk.

"I can't for the life of me remember why I was jogging here of all places."

"Neither can I," Draco said, sitting on the desk beside Harry's.

He turned to look at Harry. His hair was slightly messier than usual. His cheeks were flushed red from the physical exertion. The once clean shirt was now stained with sweat. Draco looked down at himself, realising how much like that he himself looked. He'd need to shower before lunch.

Harry looked Draco over, then thought back to some of Seamus' earlier comments. He wasn't gay, no. Draco and Seamus had both helped him realise that, even though they didn't know it. Draco was something. In Harry's eyes he was definitely the best looking person in the school, live or ghost. He felt privileged to have him as a friend. But there was still the fact that he had a ginormous crush on Draco. Okay, so it was more than a crush… he bloody thought he loved him. Draco Malfoy.

"You still haven't done anything about your glasses," Draco said.

"What?" Harry asked, momentarily disoriented after staring at Draco.

"The fact that your eyesight is no good is going to slow us down getting those rings. What if they break? Or fall off while we're fighting? We can't risk it."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore," Harry replied. Draco nodded. "Carpe diem," Harry blurted spontaneously.

"Seize the day?"

"That's what we've got to do, Draco. We've got two weeks left here at school for sure. We can't just waste it." He looked straight in Draco's eyes, trying not to lose himself in silver pools of light and dark.

Draco stood. "You're right." Those two words were firm, strong and a huge grin was spreading across Draco Malfoy's face. It scared Harry and for a fleeting period of time, Harry was sure Draco was about to run out of the room. Then, Draco's lips were on Harry's own. Harry was definitely caught by surprise. At first he didn't react. Then slowly, he realised that this wasn't something he wanted to miss out on. He kissed back.

This wasn't a passionate expression of years of ill-expressed passion. It was sweet and gently. A simple 'I'm here and I'm not going anywhere soon' sort of a kiss. That kiss was something pure and sweet that Draco Malfoy had never experienced before. It was special, not only because it was their first kiss, but because it wasn't something forced, nor something discussed and planned to the most intricate of details.

They separated. Draco left Harry to ponder the kiss and sat back on a desk. He watched him touch a finger to his lips. Then Harry looked up and straight into his eyes. Draco wasn't sure how to read Harry's expression. Was that hope? Love? Fear? Anger? It wasn't anger. Draco knew anger. Six years of arguing did that to a person. But he'd grown up. His parents' death had left him able to see that - to finally see the world as it was.

For years, Draco had seen through his father's eyes. Opinions had been forced into his brain early. He had been told lies and what was right and wrong for years. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy obviously had never read a parenting manual.

Doubts about Harry's meaning were lost when he pressed his lips upon Draco's. this was the stunningly, tongueingly fantastic passionate 'I'm never going to let you go ever and don't you dare even think about doing that to me because you mean everything in the whole bloody world to me' kiss. For once in his life, Draco was blissfully happy. He'd never thought a kiss could mean so much.

Eventually, they required more fuel than just their noses could provide and they simultaneously broke it of. Draco, after catching his breath looked up to see his own feeling reflected in Harry's features. He was horrified when he realised that Harry had was he thought was a look of repulsion on his face.

Harry stood. What had just happened had completely confused him. He had kissed Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had kissed him. He had kissed Draco Malfoy back. Yes, that was right. He'd enjoyed it. Right again. Why? That was the real question and deep down he knew why. He'd known why since that one night in the hospital wing, when the careful thump-thump of Draco's heart had beat into him a love so deep that it was indescribable. He loved Draco and was sure that Draco at least liked him, if not more. So what was the problem? Harry didn't know.

This. With Draco. Harry wanted it more than almost anything else he'd ever wanted in his life. That was why he was turning away… so much for being a Gryffindor. Fear ran through his veins. He couldn't be with Draco. Not now, not ever. He couldn't let himself, there was too much.

"I can't-" Harry choked out, tears pouring down his face as he ran from the DADA classroom.

"Harry!" Draco called after the slender youth.

Harry wasn't sure where he was going and Draco was slowly catching up to him.

"Ah, Draco," Professor Hadyn stopped him. Now was his chance to get away unnoticed. "Harry!" Professor Hadyn spotted and stopped Harry, too.

Harry stopped and wiped his face before turning around to face the DADA professor and the boy he'd just run away from. "Yes Professor?"

"Professor Dumbledore and I would like to see you in the Great Hall now with Rachel and Amy. Would you boys please get them and meet me in the Great Hall?"

"Yes, Professor," Draco said. Harry nodded knowing that if he spoke one word he'd either break down crying or come so close to it that it would have the same effect. Professor Hadyn left them in peace.

Harry composed himself enough to say "I'll get - Amy - and you - get Rachel." He sped off before Draco could argue or confront him.

"Harry wait!" Draco called, pain evident. Against his better judgement, Harry paused with his back to Draco. He just couldn't say no to Draco… and damned be the day he figured it out. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Harry managed without faltering. "I'm not ready."

Harry didn't see it, but Draco nodded and Harry made his way to the Ravenclaw common room.

~*~

A/N: So that's that. As you can probably tell, we're getting closer to the gang's moving from Hogwarts. I think there's another three chapters before that happens, though. So leave a review, etc.


	9. Nine

****

Harry Potter and the Rings of the Founders

Disclaimer: Don't try to tell me I own anything. I'm certain I don't. To legally own something, don't you have to pay for it… with money… with legal tender of some sort?

I forgot to mention last chapter that I wrote a good deal of it whilst watching Tom Felton in Second Sight. It definitely gave me inspiration (and a good laugh).

Thanks to frackette, Villain, QryX, brady2003us and Emmy (when she finally gets around to reading this).

~*~

Harry reached the Ravenclaw common room and said the password "Green tree frog", walking in. All four of them had been granted permission to all four of the common rooms. There were two third years playing chess on the floor when they walked in.

"Is Amy Fairbanks here?" Harry asked.

"She's in her dormitory," the dark red-head said. "Down that way, first door on the right."

"Thanks," Harry said as her friend whispered and giggled. From previous visits to the Ravenclaw common room, he'd already known where Amy's dormitory was. She had her own room because she was the only Ravenclaw first year. Harry didn't really like it in there because of the four unoccupied beds. He often wondered how Amy could stand it in there and why Hogwarts didn't remove them.

Harry knocked. "Amy?"

"Who is it?"

"Harry."

"Just a minute."

A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Hadyn and Dumbledore want us in the Great Hall."

"All right," Amy said, stepping out to join Harry. "What were you up to?" she asked, indicating his clothing.

"Jogging."

"And you didn't invite me?" she teased.

"I was going alone 'til I bumped into Draco." They climbed through the portrait hole.

"Did you actually bump into him?"

"Don't you take anything figuratively?"

"Nope," Amy replied. "Anyway, you might have."

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing she said and Harry was inclined to believe her.

They finally reached the Great Hall where Dumbledore and Hadyn were waiting.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms Fairbanks. Would you please stand on the stage."

Harry and Amy followed Dumbledore's instructions, stepping up onto the stage as Draco and Rachel entered the Great Hall. Dumbledore shut the doors with a wave of his wand.

"Would you two please join Harry and Amy on stage."

Draco and Rachel complied. For a moment, Draco and Harry forgot their earlier problems.

"We do realise that it is possible that there are spies in the school.

"Death Eaters," Malfoy mumbled while Harry muttered "No duh" under his breath.

"So we're going to make holograms of you and project them to the school after you've left. Most students and staff won't know the difference until you're long gone.

"So I will make a speech, you'll say your goodbyes and try to act like you're looking at people, Professor Hadyn will perform the spell."

The four students nodded.

"But Professor," Draco said. "What about out clothes?"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore waved his wand.

Instantly, the four of them were wearing black woolen pullovers over black T-shirts and pants. On their feet were black army-style boots. Each wore a thick black cape lined with silk. Harry's was lined with red, Draco's green, Rachel wore yellow and Amy had blue. They were tied around their necks and had hoods that hung down.

Professor Dumbledore joined them onstage. "If you four would please enter from over there when I call your names/" The four left the room. Harry was reminded of hack in his first year when they were about to be sorted.

"Now we're ready," Dumbledore said. "Professor Hadyn?"

Dumbledore proceeded to make his speech about how four students had volunteered to save the school from Lord Voldemort. The four came in. Dumbledore continued and the four left, pretending to be going on their adventure. They were finished just in time for lunch.

Dumbledore transfigured their clothing back to the way they were before. Harry and Draco ran off to take showers before lunch.

On the way back to the common room, Harry passed Seamus who called out

"Nice ass Potter!"

Harry, who was in the mood for fun blew Seamus a kiss much to Nneville's disgust.

"I though you weren't gay!"

"I'm not!"

Seamus must have thought he was in denial.

After a quick shower and dry, Harry almost ran back to the Great Hall for lunch. There were only two tables and the house tables were gone. There was only one table for all the students. Seamus had left the seat beside him empty so Harry sat there. Malfoy joined him two seconds later in the empty seat beside Harry.

"We need to talk," Malfoy whispered.

Reluctantly, Harry nodded. He'd tried to fun from it before but he owed Draco a bit more of an explanation than the one he'd given them earlier.

Rachel and Amy were sitting across from them.

"Didn't you just love the capes Dumbledore let us wear today?" Rachel asked.

"They were nice," Amy agreed.

Harry tuned out. He was thinking about what he'd say to Draco later.

"Harry," Rachel said. Harry was pulled from his thoughts.

"what?"

"what is it with you two?" Amy asked.

"Huh?" Draco and Harry asked in unison.

"You who haven't been this quiet since right at the beginning of term." Amy said.

"And even then you argued some," Rachel added.

"It's probably just nerves," Harry said, trying to make excuses.

"I don't think so," Rachel said. "It's something more than that. We've got nerves too and we're still talking.

"Maybe guys take it differently to girls," Draco said.

"No," Rachel and Amy said together.

"I think it's pent up sexual frustration." Rachel said.

"Isn't that more of an Amy thing to say?" Draco asked. Harry was distracted because he would see Seamus begin to eavesdrop at the words 'pent up sexual frustration'. Draco stared at the two girls with an unreadable expression. Harry did the same.

"Um…?"

"Well Draco, you're gay, Harry's bi. You might as well get together since he's your only option." Amy said.

"You're b?!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Yeah," Hair said, mutely.

"So I did have a chance without trying to turn you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

"And she did?" Seamus exclaimed, pointing to Amy.

Harry, Rachel and Amy burst out laughing.

"Actually, yes," Harry said with a laugh. "It's one of our more amusing stories. Amy's eleven and we never thought she'd be into all this sex talk. I mean look at her. She looks so damn innocent."

"Then I shall proclaim it to the world. I've been in love with you Harry Potter since I discovered I was gay." Seamus smiled.

Harry, on the other hand, was almost horrified.

"Seamus, that's almost four years! That's so not healthy."

"Don't I know is," Seamus said and planted a kiss firmly on Harry's lips.

Harry pushed Seamus off him. "I thought you were insane and now I'm certain." Harry turned away. "Shit! Where's Draco?

"Just ran off," Amy said. "I wanted to follow but Rach stopped me."

"Which door?" Harry asked.

"That one," Amy pointed to the door that led to the Entrance Hall.

"Thanks Amy, Thanks Rachel." Harry called as he left the room.

Harry found Draco sitting dejectedly on the bottom step of a staircase. Why he hadn't gone back to the dungeons escaped him.

"Draco?" Harry asked tentatively, taking a step forward.

"Go away, Potter," Draco spat the words sharp as a whip. Harry took another step forward, too used was he to Draco's barbs. "I said, PISS OFF!"

"No," Harry said. "I've got to explain."

"No, Harry," Draco said. "No, you don't have to explain. I understand perfectly. What happened between us this morning was a result of not getting out enough since Hogsmeade trips were banned. You wanted to tell me that you had a crush on Finnigan and let me down gently. But I don't need to be let down at all. You mean nothing to me, Potter."

The pain in his voice was so apparent that Harry's heart broke. The last sentence tore his broken heart out of his body and mashed it into a pulp before his eyes. Whoever knew words could hurt so much?

"Draco," Harry managed to get out.

"No! Don't! Go back to Gryffindor. I don't need your apologies."

Harry was heartless now, cold and unfeeling. The words angered him. "Fine! Live in your little fantasy world! That's where you've lived all your life, isn't it? Sheltered from the world by mummy and daddy? Well they're gone now so you'll have to live in the real world like the rest of us. You can't always get your own way you know. But this time, I'll let you have it. Have it YOUR WAY, Draco Malfoy! I DON'T BLOODY CARE!" The words came out fast and fierce before Harry could stop them. He watched Draco's expression. He who never expected the Hero of Gryffindor to be so cold. They'd both changed and in that instant, both knew that they were definitely in love with the other and now they'd screwed it up far too badly to ever be fixed. They'd both thrown what was to be the greatest love of their life away.

Draco ran first. Harry sped off in the opposite direction. Tears streamed down their faces. Identical expressions of pain distorted their faces. Both headed for safe spots - nooks where they could in silence, undisturbed.

~*~

How's that? It's out much sooner than I expected because I managed to un-lazify myself. I'm not satisfied with the last bit so when I manage to get even less lazy, I'll be fixing it up. So, since you've read this far, the review dance won't be necessary.


	10. Ten

****

Harry Potter and the Rings of the Founders

Disclaimer: Don't try to tell me I own anything. I'm certain I don't. To legally own something, don't you have to pay for it… with money… with legal tender of some sort?

If this seems a bit funny, it's because I lost a page of my first draft. I kind of forgot what's supposed to go there because it's been so long. Thanks for waiting, guys.

Thanks to Zahrah Radcliffe, Villain (as usual), lunarennui (though you probably won't ever see this), Emmy (twice, because you wanted to mention Dead Poets Society. That was pre Dead Poets Society), Person (you reviewed on my birthday, wow), luverofall, Mahosama, PoisonDraco, Kyra, Dhiana, and Shang Hai.

~*~

The next morning, Harry had recovered enough to face Draco at breakfast. He purposely sat next to Neville and Rachel, trying to ignore Seamus. But it wasn't Seamus' fault. And Seamus was too good a friend to hold a grudge against. Draco didn't turn up to breakfast.

A week later, Harry had hardly seen Draco and it was now time for them to leave. He wasn't sure how he could survive the next few weeks with only Draco, Rachel and Amy for company. Two weeks ago, he was fine with it but now, the whole journey had this claustrophobic tinge to it. And he wondered how Rachel and Amy would do it. No, it wasn't a good time to be leaving. If only he'd tried harder to explain. Harry wandered toward Dumbledore's office where they would be leaving the school.

"There are some things you must take with you," Dumbledore began. "Some, which I will provide, and some of them you must provide, but probably already own. Firstly, each of you has a trunk, a silver box for a ring and a family heirloom?" Harry paused to think for a moment before nodding. He hoped he hadn't lost the box somewhere. The others also nodded. "Please fetch them from your rooms. You all know the shrinking charm?" A pause and four nods. "Use them to gather your things."

Harry and the other four headed back to their separate common rooms to retrieve their packed trunks. They hadn't been sure what to bring so had brought nothing with them. They had plenty of time Dumbledore kept telling them, as long as they eventually did leave. When they returned, Dumbledore had not moved.

"Now, your clothing," he waved his wand and they were wearing the cloaks, sweaters and pants they were wearing a week ago when they filmed the good bye. Harry's heart was pounding, he was so nervous. Dumbledore turned to his desk and reached for a wooden box. "These are special portkeys. You may use them at any time, but they will only leave for their destination if all of you are holding it."

"But Professor," Harry began, feeling quite morbid, but also knowing that the others were thinking the same thing. "What if one of us can't?"

Dumbledore's eyes turned to Harry. "You'll always be able to return to Hogwarts by apparition. But, we would prefer it if you would bring back the body. You owe it to each other to try."

The four of them looked at each other. And in that moment, although they had their differences, they were one, as a team. They'd worked hard together for six months, spent hours secluded by themselves.

"I think that what this group needs is a name," Amy said.

The other three silently agreed. But none of them wanted to voice this, after all it was difficult to think up the right name.

"Not now Amy," Harry said gently. "Let's see these portkeys, first."

Dumbledore opened the box. "We've managed to find out where the rings were last kept by the ex-students who lost them." He lifted out a boot. "Milan, Italy" Harry took the boot. Dumbledore reached in and pulled out a wooden musical instrument. "Bandung, Indonesia." Malfoy took the flute, looking at it slightly confused. "Sydney, Australia" Dumbledore said as he handed Rachel a boomerang. "Los Angeles, United States of America," the Headmaster said giving a pair of sunglasses to Amy. "And lastly," Dumbledore said, taking something small out of the box. "A Hogwarts Pin to take you four back home safely." He held onto it for the moment. "Well, where are you going first?"

The foursome looked at each other. There were two directions in which they could travel: east or west.

"Well?" Rachel asked, looking at Harry and Draco.

"Why are you looking at us?" Draco asked. "Do we have to make all the decisions around here?"

"Which place do you most want to visit?" Harry asked the group.

"LA," was Rachel's answer. Amy nodded in agreement. Draco just shrugged.

"We're going to Milan first, professor," Harry said. He looked at the rest of the group sternly. "So that we're all coming back."

"Very well then," Professor Dumbledore said, nodding. He didn't want to have to send this group of children on a grand tour of the world, but he didn't have a choice. "Harry, you take the Hogwarts pin."

Harry nodded, pinning it to the inside of his cloak.

"There's one good thing about going to Milan first," Draco said, looking at the boot Harry held in one hand. "At least he can get rid of that ugly boot immediately." Professor Dumbledore looked slightly offended. Harry guessed that at one point, the boot had belonged to him and vowed to keep and return it; even if Malfoy objected.

"Off you go then," Dumbledore said, looking at four of his best students.

Harry held out the boot to the rest of foursome. "Goodbye Professor"

"Don't forget to contact me," Dumbledore said as Draco touched one slim finger to the boot as though it would be a crime to hold it. "There are communicators in your collars if you don't want to use potions and things," Rachel grabbed a bootlace. "or if you don't want to be detected."

Their combined yell of "Goodbye Professor Dumbledore" was drowned out as Amy touched the boot and the four of them were whisked away, across the English Channel and the Mediterranean sea.

*

The group landed comfortably in the middle of a large vineyard.

"Great," Draco said, looking around. "So the adventure begins."

"Reckon we camp out here?" Rachel asked.

"I guess so, but we'll need to set up a meeting place if we get caught."

"I'll go look - ouch!" Amy exclaimed.

"What is it?" Rachel asked quickly, placing a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"My box," Amy said, "It's burning." She quickly cast a charm on her hands so that she could hold it. Almost instantly, she and Rachel seemed to freeze, eyes open and unblinking.

"What is Merlin's name?" Draco asked randomly, staring at the two girls.

"I have no idea," Harry said worriedly. Draco moved to touch them. "Don't!"

"Why not?"

"Whatever's happened to them might happen to you."

"Worried, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"No," Harry said. "I just don't know what I'd do if you went, too."

Draco rolled his eyes, feigning displeasure at Harry's lack of confidence. "Obviously we should contact Dumbledore."

*

Amy looked around herself, holding the box. She was still in the vineyard, and Rachel was still beside her. The first thing she noticed was that it obviously wasn't winter anymore. The bright sun shone down on them and the vines bore luscious green foliage - summer. She sighed. This really was the beginning of an adventure.

~*~

A/N: I'm really sorry this took almost a year, guys, and that it's so short. But see, I'm a terrible person (as anyone who knows me really well will agree). This bit wasn't really working so I was procrastinating.

Review and tell me I'm terrible. Hopefully I will feel terrible too and will be able to pop out a new chapter within a month. ORDER OF THE PHOENIX IN LESS THAN TWO MONTHS!!!


End file.
